1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the manufacture of golf balls. Particularly to golf balls having multiple layers.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prior art discloses various golf balls having dual cores. The golf balls typically have a single cover.
An example is U.S. Pat. No. 6,495,633, Dual Cores For Golf Balls.